Bajo control
by Noel Moon
Summary: ¿Te gustaría tener a los personajes de HP bajo tu control? ¡Ahora puedes! ¡Sólo 20 Galleons!
1. Chaki 01

Hola!!! Con la avalancha que últimamente hay de fics interactivos (esos en los que tú también puedes participar) he decidido hacer yo también uno!!!! Síiiii!!!! Y si queréis descubrir de que clase de fic es… tendrás que leer hasta el final!! Muajajajaja!!  
  
::blablabla:: -acción  
BAJO CONTROL  
  
BY: NÓEL  
::Todos los personajes de Harry Potter, buenos, malos, profesores, alumnos, vivos, muertos, etc., están reunidos en un bosque, sentados formando un enorme círculo alrededor de un gran fuego.::  
Harry: ¿Alguien me puede recordar qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
  
Hermione: No lo sé… ~_~  
  
Ron: ¡Milagro! ^O^ ::exclama::  
  
::¡PLAS! Ron acaba de volar diez metros fuera del círculo por cortesía de Aerolíneas Hermione.::  
  
Voldemort: ¿¡Y por qué yo, el gran Voldemort, tendría que dejar todos mis maléficos planes por estar rodeado de toda esta basura?!  
  
Draco y Lucius: ¡Ehhh!  
  
Voldemort: Ups, no os había visto!  
  
::Una chica aparece de repente, en el centro del círculo (sip, donde el fuego v_v´)::  
  
Nóel: Ayyyyyyyy!!!!! ¡¡Esto quema!!  
  
::Dumbledore murmura unas palabras y el fuego se apaga el tiempo suficiente para que la chica salga de ahí.::  
  
Nóel: Gracias ^____^!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Un placer señorita…  
  
Nóel: Nóel, Nóel Moon de Castorak!  
  
Draco: ¡¿Y se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?! Estábamos en medio de un partido de Quidditch!!   
  
Todos: ¡Eso! ¡Eso!  
  
::Efectivamente, ahí se encuentran los equipos completos de Gryffindor y Slytherin con sus trajes de deporte y sus escobas::  
  
Nóel: ¡Eh… tranquilos! Yo solo deseé que esto ocurriera… y ocurrió!!  
  
Snape: ¿Y QUÉ deseaste exactamente? ¬___¬  
  
Nóel: No lo recuerdo bien… ::Nóel se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se pone a reír tontamente:: Pero era algo así… ::señala a todos::  
  
Neville: ¿Algo así?  
  
Bill Weasley: No se me ocurre qué pudiste desear…   
  
Nóel: Quizá…::saca la lengua divertida:: ¿Deseo tener a todos los personajes de Harry Potter bajo mi control absoluto? ^___^ UUU  
  
Krum: ¿Y qué clase de serrrr estúpido te concedió ese deseo?  
  
::De la nada, aparece un duende con un gracioso traje verde lleno de cascabeles::  
  
Duende: ¡¡Hola a todos!!  
  
Harry: ¿Y tú quién eres?  
  
Duende: ¡Soy… el duende de los dientes!   
  
Ginny: ¿Pero ese no es el que te trae dinero cuando se te cae un diente?  
  
Duende: ¡Ese soy yo! ::una música muy alegre empieza a sonar. El duende hace aparecer un bombín sobre su cabeza y un bastón negro a juego:: Soy… el… duende de los dientes! ¡Tu sonrisa me da grima! ¡Sin un diente o dos se vería aún mejooor! ¡Dame ya todos tus dientes! ¡Por ellos una moneda yo te doy! ¡Y si me los puedo llevar gratis y sin que te entereeeees…. Aún meeeejoooooooor!! ::lanza el sombrero por el aire:: Gracias, gracias… ::reverencias::  
  
Lupin: ¿Y qué hace aquí, señor duende?  
  
Duende: ¡Oh, Remus Lupin! Recuerdo perfectamente el día que se te cayó el primer colmillito de leche! Estaba tan afilado que me rompió la bolsa!::Risas generales, y sonrojo seguido de una sonrisa forzadísima de parte de Remus:: Bien, pero esa no era la cuestión! Yo fui quien le concedió el deseo a esta chica.  
  
Nóel: Sí? Gracias ^___________________________^!!!!! ::lo abraza muy fuerte::  
  
Lavender (a Nóel): ¿se te cayó un diente y te ha concedido el deseo?  
  
Nóel: No, que yo sepa… (a Lavender) ::Nóel abre mucho la boca:: ¿Me falta algún diente?   
  
Lavender: Creo que no…  
  
Poppy Pomfrey (mirando también): No, ninguno…  
  
Padres de Hermione: Dejadnos a nosotros que somos los expertos [son dentistas].  
  
Enano digo… Duende: Ehhh!!! Hacedme un poco de caso, no? ::dando saltitos para hacerse notar entre la multitud que se ha acabado formando alrededor de Nóel::  
  
::Todos vuelven a sentarse::   
  
Nóel: ¿Puedo? ::pregunta sentándose entre Remus y Sirius con estrellitas en los ojos::  
  
Sirius: Eh… sí, claro.   
  
Remus: No hay problema ::sonríe::  
  
Nóel : ¡¡Qué ilusión!! X3  
  
::Nóel se queda mirándolos atontada mientras la baba cae a chorros por su boca::  
  
Duende: Pues, como contaba. Sí, yo fui un día el duende de los dientes ::el fuego se apaga y de la nada cósmica un foco de luz en forma de círculo se enciende enfocando al duende. Un violín empieza a tocar una trágica melodía:: Pero ahora ya los niños no creen en mí… van a esos estúpidos médicos muggles llamados dentistas…  
  
Sres. Granger: Ehhh!!! ¬____¬  
  
Duende: ¡A callar! Ejem… ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Y por su culpa, ahora los niños arrancan sus dientes en esos horribles lugares y luego los tiran a la basura… ¡¡me quedé en el paro!! ::Una exclamación de lástima general se oye:: Tuve que buscar otro trabajo… Así que ahora soy… el "Duende que concede los deseos del día del cumpleaños"!! ::la música deja de sonar:: ¡Eso es todo! Y ahora me esfumo que tengo mucho trabajo!   
  
::el foco se apaga y se enciende de nuevo el fuego. Al encenderse, el duende ha desaparecido::  
  
Nóel: ¡¡Bien, bravo!! ::aplaude::  
  
Todos: ¬___________¬  
  
Nóel: ^^UUU  
  
Harry: Bien, a mi todo esto me da igual. El Quidditch es lo primero. Además no creo que esta… niña caprichosa… pueda hacernos nada. ¡Vamos chicos!  
  
Nóel: ¿Qué me has llamado, niño repelente? ::se pone de pie encarando a Harry::  
  
Harry: Te he llamado: NIÑA CAPRICHOSA  
  
Hagrid: Vale ya… no os peleéis… pelear no tiene sentido y blablablablabla…  
  
::Nóel y Harry pasan de Hagrid::  
  
Nóel: Pues mira qué puede hacer esta niña caprichosa… ::sonríe maliciosamente:: ¡Pluma y pergamino, duende! ::frente a ella aparecen los mencionados objetos. Ella los coge y empieza a escribir:: "A Harry Potter le entra un súbito ataque de cosquillas…"  
  
::Harry empieza a retorcerse por el suelo riendo sin parar::  
  
Harry: Vale!!...jajajjajajajajaja…vale, ya…. Por favor…..  
  
Nóel: MUAJAJAJAJA!!! Eso es! Este era mi deseo!! ¡Discúlpate niñato! Muajajajajajajajajajaja!  
  
Harry: Nun…jajaja….nunca…..jajaja  
  
Nóel: ¬___¬ … ::de nuevo, vuelve a escribir:: "De repente, aparece un dragón" ::el dragón aparece:: "que se acaba de comer quién sabe qué y ahora se siente indigesto" ::el dragón eructa:: "y con ganas de vomitar" ::se lleva la mano a la boca:: "se sitúa frente a Harry y…"  
  
Harry: Vale…jajaja…ya….jajajaja…está bien…jajaja….lo siento!! ::El dragón desaparece y Harry deja de retorcerse por las cosquillas::  
  
Nóel: Jo jo jo ^^!!! ¡Esto es un sueño hecho realidad! ^O^ Veamos si funciona con todos… ) ::empieza a escribir:: "Entonces Remus Lupin avanzó con paso indeciso hacia Nóel" ::Remus se pone de pie y camina hacia ella:: "dispuesto a confesarle su amor devoto hacia la hermosa muchacha" ::Remus se arrodilla frente a la chica como hipnotizado:: "y…" ::deja de escribir. Alguien le ha quitado la pluma:: Eh!!  
  
Sirius: No puedes hacer eso… ¬___¬  
  
Nóel: ¿¡Por qué?! ::hace pucheros:: Devuélvemela… please… :(  
  
Sirius: Está bien, pero prométeme que no nos obligarás a hacer nada…  
  
Nóel: Te lo prometo, Siri ^___^ ::cara de angelito::  
  
Sirius: Así me gusta, buena chica. ::le devuelve la pluma::  
  
Nóel: ::la cara de ángel desaparece y vuelve a tener cara de chica mala:: Muajajaja!!! Me acabas de dar una gran idea… ¡¡Eh, oíd todas y todos los lectores!! ¿Queréis que vuestros personajes hagan o digan algo? ¡Sea lo que sea! ¿Lo queréis de verdad? Pues escribidme un review y mi amigo el duende me lo hará llegar muuuuy amablemente!! Cualquier cosa que pidáis será escrita en este pergamino y llevada a cabo por esa persona… Al módico precio de (claro, no pensareis que lo hago gratis!): 20 galleons el review!! Deberéis incluir vuestro número de cuenta de Gringotts en el review!!  
  
Sirius: Ey! Me lo has prometido!  
  
Nóel: ¿Yo? ¿Prometer? ¿Cuándo? ) ::escribe:: "Y Sirius Black olvidó cualquier promesa estúpida que Nóel le hubiese hecho…" Bien, como de momento no tenemos reviews… ¡me abuuuuuurro! ¡Distraedme!  
  
Todos: ¬_________________¬  
  
Voldemort: ¿Quién te has creído, niña?  
  
Nóel: ¿Me desafías? ::le enseña su pluma:: ¡Distraedme he dicho ^O^! ¡Cantadme algo! ^_____^  
  
Ron: ¿Algo como qué?  
  
Nóel: No sé, algo… ¡Pero ya! [Oh my god, que dictadora! Lo que hace el poder…] ¡Empieza tú Neville!  
  
Neville (temblando): Ehh… Harry se ha hecho pis en el saco de dormir… [¿Sabéis qué canción es? Es la típica de campamento! O de autocar hacia una excursión XDD]  
  
Harry (siguiéndole el royo): ¿Quién yo?  
  
Todos: Sí tu!  
  
Harry: Yo no fui!  
  
Todos: ¿Entonces quién?  
  
Harry: ¡Fleur!  
  
Todos: Fleur se ha hecho pis en el saco de dormir!  
  
Fleur: Puaj! ::con acento francés:: ¡Que ajco! Yo jamás hagía semejante cosa!  
  
Nóel: Bah… da igual… esta canción me aburre… ¡Hacedla más entretenida!  
  
Todos se empiezan a mirar entre ellos…  
  
Fred y George (a coro): ¡Cedric murió porque Voldie lo mató!  
  
Cedric: Ey!  
  
Voldemort: ¿Quién yo?  
  
Todos: ¡Sí, tú!  
  
Voldemort: ¡Yo no fui!  
  
Todos: ¿Entonces quién?  
  
Voldemort: ¡Snape!  
  
Todos: ¡Cedric murió porque Sevy lo mató!  
  
Cedric: ¿Podéis dejar de jugar con mi muerte? No tiene gracia…  
  
Nóel: El tío bueno tiene razón… Haced otra cosa… ::se sienta sobre las piernas de su nuevo trono declarado: Remus Lupin:: ¡Bailad! [Definitivamente, parece una dictadora…]  
  
Todos: ¡¡Y una mierda!! ::se acercan con mirada amenazante::  
  
Nóel: Bueeeno… tampoco os pongáis así… Además este sitio no me gusta para bailar… Hace frío… ::saca su pluma:: "Y el bosque se convirtió en un enooooorme palacio!! Con todo lo que podrían necesitar…"  
  
::¡PLOP! Todos aparecen en un gran palacio::  
  
Nóel: Mucho mejor… tengo sueño! Esclavo, llévame a mis aposentos…  
  
Remus: ¿Yo? Ô_o  
  
Nóel: Sip, tú. Venga! ¿A qué esperas? Si eres bueno te daré chocolate! Pero antes… recuerdo: 20 GALLEONS EL REVIEW!! Hasta pronto y buenas noches a todos mis pequeños rehenes… ::se despide de los personajes:: ¡Y vosotros ::mira a los lectores:: dejadme reviewssss!  
  
Ron: Creo que nos han secuestrado… v___v  
  
Hermione: Muy agudo… ¬__¬  
CONTINUARÁ (O NO… ;P) 


	2. Chaki 02

WARNING: SI ME HAS ESCRITO REVIEW, Y EN ESTE CAPITULO NO SALES, TRANQUILA EN EL PRÓXIMO SEGURO QUE SÍ!! BESOS: ^nÓeL^  
::Nóel aparece en el enorme comedor del castillo desperezándose. De una de sus manos cuelga una correa. Al otro extremo de la misma se encuentra Lupin, con cara de SOS.::  
Nóel: Anda, Remus, se bueno y ve a dar un paseo. ::Lo suelta:: Buenos días, gente…  
  
Todos: ¡Buenos días!  
  
Nóel: ¿Por qué estáis tan contentos? o_ô  
  
En la sala, todos están divididos en grupos. Por un lado, están Voldemort, Tom Riddle y los Malfoy discutiendo quién sabe qué nuevos planes malvados…  
  
Draco: ¿Y que tal si se la quitamos con un accio?   
  
Tom: Ya lo he intentado… Esa pluma repele la magia…  
  
Voldemort: Entonces tendrá que ser por la fuerza… ::sonrisa maligna::  
  
Draco: Shht! Cuidado que viene!  
  
Nóel: ¿De qué habláis? ¿No estaréis conspirando en mi contra, no? ¬¬  
  
Lucius: ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué piensas eso? 0:)  
  
Nóel: …  
  
Harry habla felizmente con su madre.  
  
Nóel: Oh… que tierno… ¬¬ Voy a vomitar…  
  
Harry: Piérdete, niña!  
  
Nóel: Oye no me vaciles que te saco un año! Y unos centímetros! Enano XP!  
  
Cedric con Cho.  
  
Nóel: Más escenas tiernas… creo que definitivamente vomito… ¬¬  
  
Los Weasley y los Granger hablan entre ellos.   
  
Nóel: ¿Qué está haciendo señora Weasley?  
  
Sra. Weasley: Hola cariño! Le estoy enseñando a la madre de Hermione a tejer los famosos jerséis Weasley… ¿Quieres que te haga uno? ¿Qué tal uno rosa?  
  
Nóel: Eh… no gracias… ¿Y usted Sr. Weasley?  
  
Sr. Weasley: Estoy interrogando… digo… curioseando un poco sobre el mundo muggle. ¿Sabías que los muggles usan una cosa llamada Internet para comunicarse? Estos muggles… con lo útiles que son las lechuzas!  
  
Nóel: Sí, bueno… para gustos los colores, no? ¿Y los Merodeadores?  
  
A un lado de la sala están James y Sirius sonriendo triunfantes. A sus pies, un bulto antes conocido como Peter y que ahora está bien… ¿muerto?  
  
Sirius: Hola, Nóel!  
  
Nóel: ¿Es Peter? ¿Qué le habéis hecho? ¡Animales! ¡Está muerto! O__o  
  
James: No, no lo está… ::más flojo:: por desgracia…  
  
Sirius le da una patada pequeña en las costillas y Peter se queja.  
  
Sirius: Ves, todavía está vivo ^^  
  
Nóel: Bueno... Iros a dar una vuelta, si?   
  
Sirius y James se encogen de hombros y se vuelven con Harry y Lily. Nóel se agacha en cuclillas frente a Peter. Mira a ambos lados.  
  
Nóel: Nadie me mira… ::Le mete el dedo a Peter en el ojo:: Traidor… ::se pone de pie:: ¡Sra. Pomfrey, ¿podría hacer algo con este… ::se lo piensa:: con esto? ::señala a Peter::  
  
Pomfrey: ¿Lo termino de matar ) ?  
  
Nóel: ¿Pero usted no es enfermera?  
  
Pomfrey: Ups, es verdad? ^___^´  
  
Nóel: Bien, ejem ::alza la voz:: Un momento de atención, si? ::Todos se callan y se giran para mirarla:: Mejor, gracias. ::Desaparece la sonrisa amable:: ¡¡Aquí hay demasiada felicidad, esto se está descontrolando!!  
  
Todos: ¬¬UUU  
  
Nóel: Hay que establecer unas normas… Bueno, mejor dicho, VOY a establecer unas normas. ¡Punto uno: Yo NO pedí mi deseo para que vosotros fueseis felices, sino para serlo yo! Así que… la primera norma será, repetid conmigo: Haré feliz a Nóel sobre cualquier cosa.  
  
Todos: ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Nóel: ¡Repetidlo! ::saca su pluma amenazante::  
  
Todos: v____v… ::con voz cansina:: Haré feliz a Nóel sobre cualquier cosa…  
  
Nóel: Muy bien ^^! Seguimos: Obedeceré a Nóel, mi única dueña y soberana, bajo pena de… bueno, ya veremos, algo relacionado con doloroso, vale?  
  
Voldemort: ¡Yo no obedezco a nadie!  
  
Nóel: ¬¬… ::saca la pluma y el pergamino:: "A Voldemort le crece una barba negra y piojosa, tropieza con ella y se cae en un charco lleno de ***** de lechuza."  
  
::A Voldemort de repente le crece una barba. Se la empieza a rascar desesperado. Llega una bandada de lechuzas por la ventana y aprovechan para… bueno, ¿os lo imaginais, no? XDD. En el suelo se forma un charco de eso, en el que Voldemort cae enredado en su propia barba.::  
  
Nóel: ¿Por dónde íbamos? ^________^  
  
Todos: o.o… Obedeceré a Nóel, mi única dueña y soberana, bajo pena de.. bueno, ya veremos, algo relacionado con doloroso, vale?  
  
Nóel: Muy bien mis pequeños rehenes… bueno, diremos invitados, no suena tan violento… muajaja! Hasta el momento eso es todo… Mmmm… ¿Y Remus? ::mira alrededor:: ¿Siri? ::mirada de desconfianza::  
  
Sirius: Eh… bueno… yo… no lo sé ::mira hacia el suelo disimulando::  
  
Nóel: ¿James? ¬__¬  
  
James: Emm yo… tampoco lo sé…  
  
::Nóel saca la pluma::  
  
Nóel: ¿Seguro?  
  
::James y Sirius empiezan a sudar nerviosos::  
  
Peter: Yo sí lo sé, está escondido en aquel armario ::señala a un armario::  
  
Armario (XDD): ¡¡TRAIDOR!!  
  
Peter: Sí, bueno, algunos tienden a llamarme así… ^^  
  
Nóel: Ni los Slytherin hacen esas cosas… ¬¬  
  
::Los Slytherin se ponen a silbar y a mirar por la ventana::  
  
Nóel (sentándose en un rincón de la sala): Snif…snif… ¿Remus se esconde de mí? T__T Me odia…  
  
Ron: No creo que te odie ::le da palmadas en la espalda::  
  
Nóel: ¡Déjame, pecoso! sí me odia… T___________T Soy mala, pero tengo sentimientos… snif! Snif!  
  
Bill: Mira, ha venido esta mañana el señor enano de los deseos del día del cumpleaños y te ha traído esto! ::saca un pequeño saco de detrás de su espalda::  
  
Nóel: Snif… ¿y qué es?  
  
Hagrid: Reviews…^___^  
  
Nóel: ¿¿¡¡De veras todos estos review son para mí??!!  
  
Ron: Sip ^^!  
  
Nóel (secándose los lagrimones con la manga de la túnica): ¡¡Qué bien!! ::le coge el saco a Bill::   
  
Hagrid: Piensa que con tu pluma puedes hacer algo más que mandar… ¡Puedes cumplir los deseos de la gente!  
  
Nóel (con cara inocente): ¿Y yo qué gano? :/  
  
Hermione: Se supone que nada… lo haces por hacer algo bueno…  
  
Nóel: Ahhh… vale. Yo creía que eso del "altruismo" (hacer cosas sin esperar nada a cambio) eran cosas que solo pasan en televisión y cine…  
  
Fred: ¿Cine?  
  
George: ¿Televisión?  
  
Draco: Esos muggles locos…  
  
Nóel: ¿Entonces seré algo así como el genio de la lámpara? ¿El que concede deseos? :)  
  
Hermione: Bueno, más o menos, pero tu serás real!   
  
Dumbledore: El genio de la lámpara también es real, Hermione!  
  
Hermione: ¿Sí? ¿Cómo puede ser que yo no supiera eso? T_______________T ¡Que vergüenza! ::se va corriendo llorando como una magdalena::  
  
Sr. Weasley: Sí que lo es, yo le conozco, antes trabajaba para el ministerio, pero desde que el tal Aladino lo liberó, no hace más que viajar y pegarse la buena vida… v__v  
  
Harry: Yo creo que puedes hacer feliz a mucha gente, ánimo! ::le da una palmada amistosa::  
  
Nóel: Vaya Harry, gracias! Antes pensaba que eras un imbécil egocéntrico…  
  
Harry: ¿Y ahora? ^____^  
  
Nóel (mirándolo de arriba abajo): Ahora pienso que eres un imbécil, egocéntrico y además un bestia… ¡Menuda palmada me has pegado! Casi me sacas los huesos del cuerpo!  
  
Harry: ¬_________________¬  
  
Nóel: Bueno, ¿qué tal si entre todos leemos estos reviews? ^___^ ::coge la pluma:: "En medio de la sala, aparece una enorme mesa, con todos sentados a su alrededor."  
  
De repente, están todos sentados en una mesa circular.  
  
Nóel (mirando a Remus a su lado con rencor): Cámbiame el sitio Neville, prefiero estar al lado de Sevy, que sí que me quiere T__________T…  
  
Remus: v_______________v  
  
Snape: ¬___¬…  
  
Nóel: En fin, dejémonos de cosas que no valen la pena… ¡Reviews! ¿Algún voluntario para empezar a leer? ::pausa:: ¿Algún voluntario a parte de Hermione? ¬___¬… ¿Nadie? Bien, Herms, empieza…   
  
::Hermione coge felizmente un review al azar::  
  
Hermione: Este review es de LUNA_LA LOKURA ES UN PLACER!  
  
Ojoloco Moody: ¿Verdad que sí? ^^  
  
Hermione: Y dice: "holas! me encanta! me he reído muchísimo y mas te vale que lo sigas! jejeje. yo quiero que Draco y Ginny se confiesen su amor! y que mi Sirius me cante una bonita canción! *luna pone ojitos soñadores* bueno, creo que nada mas. ah, si! que voldy le pegue a la Chocha porque la odio! muhahahjajajajaja *risa malévola*" Hasta ahí. Luego que no tiene efectivo y que te deja los 20 galeones a deber.  
  
Nóel: Ya empezamos con los morosos…  
  
Draco: Vale, tengo una duda… ¿qué amor? Esta chica sí está realmente loca! pretende que a mi me gusta, esta? ::señala a Ginny a su lado::  
  
Ginny: ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?  
  
Hermanos Weasley: Sí, ¿qué pasa con nuestra hermana? ::mirada amenazadora a Draco::  
  
Draco (temblando): Yo…eh…no, nada… je. Si es muy guapa sí.  
  
Charlie: ¿Insinúas que te gusta nuestra hermana?  
  
::La tribu Weasley está por completo sobre Draco mirándolo MUY mal::  
  
Draco: Yo eh… no, no, para nada!!  
  
Fred: ¿Es que no es suficientemente buena para ti, no Malfoy?   
  
Draco (confundido): No, no, si ella vale mucho, de verdad… Pero yo… oh, Dios… ¡Socorro Nóel…!  
  
Nóel (con un paquete de palomitas en la mano): Oh, sí, perdona. Casi creía estar viendo la telenovela de las tardes ^^. ::Tira hacia atrás las palomitas y se pone semi-seria:: Bien, hemos dicho que había que cumplir los deseos de la gente, no? Pues su deseo es que te declares, y te declararás, ok?  
  
Draco(mirando a los hermanos Weasley): Pero ellos me matarán… T_______T  
  
Nóel: La verdad, yo también quiero que te le declares a Gin, pero no creo que sea todavía el momento… ¡Lo siento, Luna! Alguno de tus deseos, pero, se harán realidad hoy, vale? Los que no… inténtalo otro día que los Weasley estén más receptivos… v__v… ¡Vamos Siri, tienes que cantarle una canción de amor!  
  
Sirius (felizmente): ¿Y ya está?  
  
Nóel: ¿Quieres que añada YO MISMA algo más? ::con malicia::  
  
Sirius: No, vale, una canción de amor estará bien ^^´… ¿Y qué canto? Ah, ya sé. ::Se sube a la mesa. Coge un plátano por micro. Y se coloca en una pose que seguramente el cree muy sexy:: *I'm too sexy for my love...::con voz sexy:: too sexy for my love...Love's going to leave me! I'm too sexy for my shirt... too sexy for my shirt...So sexy it hurts!*  
  
Nóel: ¬¬… Eso NO es una canción de amor, Sirius…  
  
Sirius: Si que lo es… Una canción de amor... a mí mismo!!   
  
Nóel: Ella dijo "romántica y para ella"!  
  
Sirius: Pero…  
  
Nóel: NO HAY ESCUSAS! Enano, música!!   
  
::Empieza a sonar una canción de fondo::  
  
Sirius: ¿Unchained Melody? (¡la canción de Ghost!) No pienso cantar eso! ::Nóel le amenaza con la pluma:: Vale, vale… Pero solo un trozo… Y que conste que no lo hago porque le tenga miedo a una estupida pluma!! Lo hago por Luna! ¡Que es mi fan!  
  
::Sirius se levanta de la mesa. Las luces se apagan y una ténue luz rosada ilumina a Sirius::  
  
Sirius (cantando): *Whoa...! My love, my darling, I hunger for your touch, Alone. Lonely time... And time goes by, so slowly, And time can do so much, Are you still mine?I need your love. I... need your love. God speed your love to me.*  
  
Sirius: ::carraspea:: Gracias, gracias querido público.::mira a Nóel:: ¿Mejor? ^____^  
  
Nóel: Bien… pasable… puedes sentarte… ¿Ya está todo? Ah, no, falta lo de la Chocha?  
  
Voldemort: Ah, sí, tengo que pegar a la tal Chocha… Pero, ¿quién es esa?  
  
Nóel: Nu sé… Pero el nombre se parece un poco al de Cho… ¿será ella? ::Cho niega un par de veces con la cabeza ante la amenaza:: Bueno, por si acaso, golpéala. ::con total indiferencia:: Si no era a ella ya dirá cosas… Pero flojito, eh… No quiero que me denuncien por maltrataros…   
  
Voldemort: v____v Jo.. con el tiempo que llevo sin hacer una maldición imperdonable…  
  
::Cho tiembla de pies a cabeza. Voldemort se acerca con una mirada siniestra::  
  
Dumbledore: No puedo dejar que haga eso, Nóel, compréndeme, soy el director.  
  
Nóel: Sip, en Hogwarts eres el director, pero aquí no eres nadie. Muajajaja! ¡Así que chitón! ::pausa::Voldemort, alto ahí. ::Voldemort se para y la mira extrañado:: Comprende que no puedo dejar que hagas eso…  
  
Dumbledore: ¬__¬… que noble…  
  
Nóel: Toma, a partir de ahora, cuando tengas que golpear a alguien lo harás con esto. ::Hace aparecer un martillo de goma color verde fosforescente. (Alguien ha visto Muka Muka? XDD Pues algo así!):: Y eso va por todos ::Mira a Sirius y James que sonríen con inocencia. Un martillo de goma se materializa delante de todos y Nóel vuelve a su sitio.:: Bueno, prosigue… (parece un rey XDDD)  
  
Voldemort golpea a Cho fuerte en la cabeza.   
  
Martillo(con voz robótica): ¡Piiip! Voldemort, llevas un golpe. Te quedan en el banco de golpes, 19 golpes. Gracias por utilizar un martillo marca ACME. ¡Piiip!  
  
Voldemort: o_O¿?  
  
Nóel: Previsión… Para que no os emocionéis con lo de pegaros… Si os pasáis de los 20 golpes… algo terrible os ocurrirá ::Con rostro sombrío::  
  
Harry(curioso): ¿El qué?  
  
Nóel: Nu sé… ^^´ ¿Quieres que te obligue a pasarlos?  
  
Harry: ¬¬ Da igual…   
  
Nóel: Bien, siguiente review! ¿Quién lo lee?   
  
Remus: Yo mismo   
  
Nóel: ¿Nadie quiere leer?  
  
Remus(alzando un poco más la voz): Yo mismo!  
  
Nóel: Bien, en ese caso, lee tú Sevy ^^…  
  
Remus: Me ignora… v-v  
  
::Nóel le pasa la carta a Snape que la mira con mala cara::  
  
Snape: Lee tú, Lucius. ::le pasa la carta::  
  
Lucius: Lee tú, Draco.  
  
Draco: Lee tú Goyle…  
  
Goyle: No sé leer… -_-  
  
Draco: ....... Ok…ya lo haré yo ¬¬… Bien, el review es de DARK SHAMPOO!!  
  
Ron: ¿Hay champús malvados? :?  
  
Fred: Está claro que sí…  
  
George: Sino mira el pelo de Snape ::se ponen todos a reír::  
  
Sirius: Pero es que el de Snapy es el más malvado de los champús!! ::siguen riéndose::  
  
Snape (levantándose de golpe y señalando a los gemelos): 500 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Nóel: No estamos en Hogwarts, Sevy…  
  
Snape(sentándose de nuevo): Es cierto… Bueno, es igual… Os acordaréis de esta, Weasleys…  
  
Draco: ¿Sigo leyendo? ::Nóel asiente:: El review dice: "^o^! xDD este fic me a cautivado! xD yo quiero pedir que Ron y Hermione se confiesen su amor y se den un apasionado beso! *_*" ::Ron y Hermione se ponen rojos como un tomate:: Puaj! ¿Puede realmente alguien desear eso?   
  
Nóel: No lo sé, bueno sí, a mi también me gustan como pareja… ::Ron y Herms se ponen MÁS rojos:: ¿A qué esperáis? Venga declaración y beso…  
  
Harry (como buen amigo): Eso es forzarlos, Nóel… No creo que aquí hagan nada… Pero quién sabe si a lo largo del fic… ^^  
  
Ron y Herms no dicen nada.  
  
Nóel: Tienes razón… a lo largo del fic ::sonrisa maliciosa::   
  
Draco: El review sigue: "Que Remus bese a Nóel! (un regalo xD)"  
  
Remus: ¿Yo? O_o  
  
Nóel: Eso NO es un buen regalo! Yo no quiero besos de ese… antipático insensible.  
  
Remus: No es lo que tú crees, yo no me escondía por…   
  
Nóel(escribiendo): "Y Remus Lupin se sintió como si hubiese tomado la pócima de la verdad" ::Deja de escribir:: ¿Te escondías de mí?  
  
Remus: Sí.  
  
Nóel: Suficiente. ::haciéndose la chica dura:: Sigue leyendo Draco.  
  
Draco: Ehhh… sí.  
  
Harry: Un momento, aquí hay algo que no funciona, Remus te ha dicho que se escondía de ti… ¿y el berrinche? ¿ni una lagrimilla? ¿nada?  
  
Nóel: Cállate, niñato. Sigue Draco, por favor.  
  
Draco: Sip, señora! ::de repente, Draco se pone a reír histérico:: Aquí dice: "Que Snape baile la macarena con una piña en la cabeza y vestido de flores! xD"  
  
::Todos se echan a reír con solo imaginárselo::  
  
Nóel: ¿Lo harás por voluntad, Sevy?  
  
Snape: Jamás.  
  
Nóel: Bien, lo imaginaba. "Severus Snape se pone a bailar la macarena con un vestido de flores y una piña a la cabeza"  
  
De golpe y porrazo, Snape se sube a la mesa redonda. Se quita la túnica negra y sosa, y debajo aparece un vestido hawaiano de flores y frutitas. Coge una piña del frutero que hay sobre la mesa y se pone a bailar y cantar.  
  
Snape: Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría cosa wena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! Eyyyyy! Macarena!!! Aaaay!  
  
Todos están llorando de risa por el suelo. Snape se gira como buscando a alguien. Baja de la mesa, para luego volver a subir con la profesora McGonagall. Le pone su piña en la cabeza y cogiéndola de la cintura la obliga a bailar.  
  
Snape: Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Minerva! Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa wena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Minerva! Eyyyy! Minerva!!! Aaaay!  
  
Nóel: Ahora es el momento… ) "Severus Snape recupera la conciencia de sus actos"  
  
Snape deja de cantar de golpe. Se mira a sí mismo, sus ropas, y a Minerva que lo mira como si estuviese loco. Se gira a mirar a Nóel que mira el pergamino con inocencia.  
  
Snape: ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!! 200000000000000000000000000000000000 DE PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN!!!!!!  
  
Draco: ¿¡Por qué T__________T?!  
  
Nóel (tranquilamente): "Y Severus Snape olvida todo lo ocurrido. Se sienta de nuevo en su sitio."  
  
::Snape hace todo eso :P::  
  
Ginny(por lo bajo): De lo que te has librado…  
  
Nóel: Lo sé ^____^!! ¿Hay más Draco?  
  
Draco: Si, dice: "Que Harry patee a la Chocha y a Cedric!! ^o^"  
  
Cho: ¿Por qué me tienen tanta manía T__________________T?  
  
Nóel: Yo no lo sé… pídeselo a los lectores…  
  
Cho (mirándoos): ¿Por qué me tenéis tanta manía?  
  
Nóel: Bien, niñato, digo, Harry. Ya sabes, martillo!  
  
Harry: ¿Tengo que pegar a Cho?  
  
Nóel: Y a Diggory, no lo olvides…  
  
Cedric: ¿Y yo qué he hecho? ;_______;  
  
Harry se acerca primero a Cho.  
  
Harry(flojito): No te daré muy fuerte…  
  
::Harry golpéa a Cho y a Cedric:: [Nota a Dalia: Tranquila, saldrás en el siguiente capitulo, ya lo tengo pensado ^^]  
  
Cho: ¡Auch! ¿Qué **** entiendes tú por no muy fuerte?  
  
Harry: ¡Eso por rechazarme y preferir a Cedric XP!  
  
Martillo: ¡¡Piiiip!! Don Niñato, ha dado usted, dos golpes. Le restan dieci-ocho-golpes. ¡¡Piiip!!  
  
Harry: ¿¡Don niñato?! ¿Quién ha programado estos cacharros?  
  
::Nóel se muerde las uñas distraida::  
  
Harry: No sé para qué pregunto... ¬¬*  
  
Draco: Esto sigue… Caray! Pone: …  
  
Nóel: A ver… No, mejor no lo digas en alto. Total voy a tener que utilizar la pluma para esto… v___v :.saca la pluma y se pone a escribir::  
  
::Un tango se empieza a oír de fondo. (os acordáis de cómo suena uno ^^?). De nuevo, Snape sube a la mesa. Detrás de él sube… Sirius Black. Se agarran fuerte y empiezan a bailar.::  
  
Todos: o_O?¿?¿?  
  
::Sirius se agacha al florero y le encaja una rosa a Snape entre los dientes (XDD). Siguen bailando de lado a lado de la mesa. Con todos los espectadores flipando. De repente, la música deja de sonar y con ella, dejan de bailar.::  
  
Snape: Sirius, eres mi mejor amigo.  
  
Todos: O_O x2000!  
  
Sirius: Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Severus…  
  
James y Remus: O_O ¿Y nosotros qué? T___T  
  
::Snape y Sirius se abrazan como estupendos amigos::  
  
Nóel: Vale, ya basta! ::partiéndose de risa:: Se acabó la charada!  
  
::Sirius y Snape parpadean y se separan rápidísimamente::  
  
Sirius: ¿¿¿¡¡¡Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo, Snape??!!!  
  
Snape: ¿¡Qué hacias tú, Black?! A mi no me van esos royos, sabes? Yo soy hetero!   
  
::Todos reaccionan de su estado de shock y se ponen a reír. Nóel todavía no haparado de hacerlo::  
  
Nóel: Vale, vale, chicos se acabó la discusión. Snapy, lo siguente que pide Dark Shampoo es que te laves el pelo. Vamos!::toma a Snape del brazo::   
  
Snape: ¿A dónde me llevas?  
  
Nóel: Pues a lavarte el pelo, claro!  
  
Snape: ¡No me toques niña majadera!  
  
Nóel: No me obligues a utilizar la pluma, Sevy… Oh, hoy no tendré tiempo para cumplir más deseos… v____v Creo que lavarte el pelo me llevará un bueeeeen rato… ¿Alguien me ayuda?  
  
Remus (a Sirius): ¿Lo intento? ¿O crees que me volverá a ignorar?  
  
Sirius: No creo que haga falta…pienso que está enfadada contigo…  
  
Remus: ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¬__¬:: mirada cien por cien irónica::  
  
Nóel: Bueno, aunque hoy no me haya dado tiempo, no os preocupéis, no es que ignore vuestros reviews, es que los cumpliré en el capi que viene! Ciao!!! 


	3. Chaki 03

BAJO CONTROL  
  
CHAKI 3  
::Es la hora de cenar. Todos están en la mesa sentados. En silencio. Mirando a Snape::  
  
Nóel(sonriéndo satisfecha): ¿Verdad que ha quedado bien? ^_____^  
  
Dumbledore: Ehhh... Sí, muy bien...  
  
Remus: Solo que...  
  
Nóel: ¿Qué? ¿No te basta con herir mis sentimientos UNA vez?   
  
Remus: Sorry... V_________V  
  
Sirius: Nóel, lo que creo que Remus quiere decir es que... bueno, Snape, tú... ¿eres RUBIO?  
  
Snape: ¿Sí, que pasa? ¬///¬  
  
Nóel: Es que hacía tanto tiempo que no se limpiaba el pelo que ya lo tenía negro como el carbón XD!!  
  
Snape: ¬¬*****  
  
Nóel: Bueno chicos, ¿concedemos deseos? ¡Mirad os he hecho hacer estos trajes de duendecillos de los deseos para todos! ^____^ ¿Verdad que son graciosos? ::Mueve los trajes llenos de cascabeles, lentejuelas y brillantes::  
  
Martillo: ¡Piiip! Señor niñato, ha dado su ter-cer golpe. Le restan dieci-siete, golpes. ¡¡¡piiip!!!  
  
Nóel: ¡Auch! @__@  
  
Harry: No pienso ponerme eso... ¬____¬  
  
Nóel: Pues ahora serás el único que lo lleve puesto! ¡Por pegarme! XP  
  
El resto: Fiuuu... v________v ¡¡por qué poco!!  
::Cinco minutos después ya no hay platos sobre la mesa. Solo algunas cartas.::  
  
Nóel: Bien, vamos a ir agilizándolo, sino no acabaremos nunca de contestar y se nos irán acumulando, y acumulando, y acumulando, y acumulando, y...  
  
Draco: Vale, vale, ya lo hemos pillado...  
  
Tom: Además niña, no te emociones con el acumular, solo hay un par de cartas sobre la mesa...  
  
Nóel: ¡¡Tú también me odias!! ::abrazándose a Ron que está a su lado y poniéndose a llorar::   
  
Hagrid: Tranquila, tranquila... 9 reviews están muy bien yo creo... ^^  
  
Nóel: Sip, tienes razón, snif... ::mira a Hermione:: ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Estás celosa? ^___^ Tranquila, tú también puedes abrazar a Ronnie!!  
  
Hermione: No sé de que hablas... ::mira hacia otro lado::  
  
Nóel: Si... ya...claro... ::sonrisa cómplice::   
  
Cedric: ¿No crees que deberías empezar ya? Sino te pasará lo mismo y no te dará tiempo de hacer nada...  
  
Nóel: Sí, si, gracias Ced. Bien, no me molesto en pedir voluntarios. Empieza a leer tú Siri.  
  
Sirius: Ok!! ¡Pásame uno, Jamsie!! ::James le pasa una carta:: ¡Nos escribe ROSITA_POTTER14!!  
  
Lily: AHHHHHH!!  
  
James: ¿Qué pasa, cielo?  
  
Lily: ¡¡Infiel!!  
  
Martillo: ¡¡¡PIIIP!!! Señora Lily Potter, felicidades, ha dado usted su primer martillazo a su marido. Le restan dieci-nueve martillazos. Gracias. ¡¡¡PIIIP!!!  
  
James: ¡¡AY!! Yo jamás te he puesto los cuernos, amor!! T______T  
  
Lily: ¿Entonces? ¡Harry es hijo único! ¿Cómo puede haber otra Potter?  
  
Nóel: Va, venga... No os peleéis... (No me divierte) Es verdad, el niñato es niñato único. Imagino que debe ser hija de otro Potter.  
  
Lily: ¿De verdad lo crees?  
  
James: Te lo dije, mi vida... v____V  
  
Sirius: OHHH... que bonito!! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BE..AUCH!  
  
Martillo: ¡¡¡PIIIP!!! Señor Black, ha sido usted golpeado por Nóel Moon, a la señorita Moon le restan dieci-nueve golpes. ¡¡¡PIIIP!!!  
  
Nóel: Sigue y deja de decir memeces...  
  
Sirius: T____T okis... Ella dice: harry:escribeme un poema bonito y declarate a mi^^u(me llamo rocio).  
  
Draco: Como le gusta a la gente lo de los poemas y las canciones, no?  
  
Nóel: Sip... Vamos, niñato, ya has oído a la chica! No sé qué te habrá visto, pero te adora... Pfff... con lo wapa que soy yo *__*!! Y nunca nadie me ha pedido que le recite un poema :/ ...  
  
Harry: Será que no te soportan... ¬¬  
  
Martillo: ¡¡PIIIP!! Señorita Moon, acaba de golpear sie-te veces al señor Potter. Le restan tre-ce golpes. Le recordamos que de cada vez está más cerca del máximo. Gracias.¡¡PIIIIP!!  
  
Nóel: Lo necesitaba... v__v  
  
Harry (con un enorme chichón): ¿Un poema? Rocio te llamas, no? A ver.. a ver... ¡Ya sé! Ejem... Rocio, oh, Rocio, tu odio es para mi como un partido de Quidditch vacío!   
  
Todos: ¬___________¬ UUUUUU  
  
Harry: He nacido para esto ::sonrisa made in Sirius::  
  
Lily: Igualito a su padrino...  
  
Sirius: Tienes razón Harry, somos unos conquistadores ^__~!  
  
Nóel: Si ya, bien hecho conquistadores ¬¬.. Sigue Sirius...  
  
Harry: Envidiosa...  
  
Martillo: ¡¡PIIIP!! Señor Harry Potter, ha sido usted golpeado NUEVAMENTE por Nóel Moon. A la señorita Moon le restan do-ce golpes.¡¡PIIP!!  
  
Harry: ;__________: ay...  
  
Sirius: ... Sigo entonces... Ahora pide: draco: puesto ke mi prima te kiere mucho,escribele un poema bonito y declarate a ella(se llama reyes).  
  
Draco: o_O ¿Me quiere mucho? ¡Qué bien! Alguien que me quiere... T___T  
  
Pansy: Draco yo también te..  
  
Draco (pasando de ella): ¿Yo también tengo que recitar algo? Mmmm... Reyes, mi amor, Reyes, mi vida... Te quiero, Reyes, ¿de forma infinita?  
  
Harry: Bah, mi poema le da mil vueltas al tuyo...  
  
Draco: Sí, pero yo le pongo más sentimiento...  
  
Harry: ¿Qué sentimientos si no tienes?  
  
Draco: ¡Te voy a partir aún más la cara!  
  
Nóel: ¡No,Draco! ::Se pone frente a Harry::  
  
Draco: ¿Ahora le defiendes?  
  
Nóel: No, pégale con esto ::le da su martillo:: ^____^  
  
Draco: ¡Gracias ^^! ::se gira hacia Harry:: Ahora verás...ehh hola ^^UUUUU   
  
::Frente a Harry están James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, los Weasley al completo y todo el club de fans de Harry::  
  
Todos: ¡Ni lo toques!  
  
Draco: V________vUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Nóel: Ahhh...!!!!!!!!!!! O_O ¡nos está pasando lo mismo que la otra vez! Vamos, Sirius, sigue leyendo!!!   
  
Sirius: Sigue: a ron y hermione: ke se declaran su amor ya  
  
::Ron y Herms - v///////v ::  
  
Sra. Weasley (a la sra. Granger): ¿Y cuánto dice que heradará Hermione cuando se case?  
  
Ron(enfadado/avergonzado): ¡¡Mamááááá!!  
  
Sirius: Aún pide más cosas! Sigo: a voldy: ke se meta puñetazos el solo¬¬.,le odio. A chocha: ke se muera¬¬.  
  
Nóel: En cuanto a lo de Cho, lo siento, no puede morirse, pero si quieres, para hacerlo todo más rápido... ::saca la pluma:: "Cho le pega a Voldemort un martillazo y este se lo devuelve"  
  
::Cho saca su martillo y le pega fuertemente a Voldemort en la cabeza. Este, enfadado, se la devuelve, más fuerte todavía::  
  
Martillo de Cho: ¡¡Piiip!! Le restan, dieci-nueve golpes... ¡¡piiip!!  
  
Martillo de Voldemort: ¡¡Piiiip!! Gran Voldemort, señor del mundo entero, le restan, dieci-ocho golpes. Grandes golpes, si me permite añadirlo... ::con voz diferente:: Martillo ACME modificado por ::con la voz de Peter:: ¡PETER PETTIGREW! ::De nuevo la voz normal del martillo:: Gracias por usar martillos ACME. ¡¡PIIIIP!!  
  
Todos: ¬¬uUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Sirius: Ya está, la chica no quiere nada más.  
  
Nóel: ¡Entonces, ya basta por hoy! Estoy cansada... ::bosteza:: Me quiero ir a dormir... ¡Seguiremos mañana! Buenas noches, chicos ^___^!!  
  
::Nóel se va corriendo escaleras arriba tarareando una canción de cuna::  
****Al día siguiente...****  
Nóel: Jo, tíos... me aburro un montón...  
  
Sirius: A mí nome mires, estoy harto de transformarme y destransformarme para entretenerte... V_____________V  
  
Nóel: Jo, es que es tan guay... *____*  
  
::Remus, Sirius, Ron y Harry juegan dobles de ajedrez mágico. Nóel ojéa un libro que le ha dejado Hermione::  
  
Hermione: ¿Qué tal si empiezas con los review? No hay que retrasarse con el trabajo...  
  
Nóel: ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? :/  
  
Ron: Creo que se refiere a los review...  
  
Nóel: Ahhh...ya. Pero que conste que no lo hago por trabajo, sino porque quiero.  
  
Harry(por lo bajo): Y porque te dan 20 galleons...  
  
Nóel (Con el martillo en alto): ¬¬ ¿Decías?  
  
Harry: Nada, nada...  
  
Ron y Remus: ¡¡JAQUE MATE!! ::chocan las palmas::  
  
Sirius: Jo... no es justo!! A los dos juntos no hay quien os gane V___V  
  
Draco: Yo también me aburro... empezamos ya?  
  
Nóel: Sí, porqué no... ::poniéndose dramática:: Voy a cumplir con los deseos de los fans *___*.  
  
::Nóel avanza hacie el saco de review. Va a cogerlo, pero una pequeña explosión se oye y se forma una gran humareda sobre el saco. Todos sacan sus varitas apuntando al misterioso humo. Nóel retrocede escondiéndose tras Lupin. El espeso humo, comienza a disiparse revelando una pequeña figura::  
  
Nóel (asomándose por detrás de Remus): ¿Enano? O_ô??  
  
Duende: Duende de los deseos del día del cumpleaños, si no te importa.  
  
Nóel: Bueno sí, eso. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Duende (bajando del saco): Vengo a darte esto. ::Le entrega un pergamino. Nóel va hasta allí, coge el pergamino y lo lee::  
  
Nóel: ¿¿¡¡Una denuncia??!! O_O  
  
Harry: ¡¡Por fín!! Bien, por fin alguien te ha denunciado por secuestrarnos ^0^!!  
  
Duende: No, no es por eso. Básicamente, los DCEP...  
  
Hermione: DCEP?  
  
Duende: Duendes Contra El Plagio. Bueno, los DCEP, te denuncian por intentar entrar en el negocio de los duendes concede deseos sin licencia.  
  
Nóel: ¿Licencia? ¿Tengo que tener una licencia?  
  
Duende: Eso es. Además tendrás que pagar una multa de 200 Galleons.  
  
Nóel: T________________T Quiero hablar con mi abogado...  
  
Ginny: ¿Tienes abogado?  
  
Nóel: Bueno yo... en verdad no... V___________V  
  
Hermione: Ejem ::Hermione aparece con un traje elegante y sonrisa confiada:: Sí tienes abogado. Abogados, mejor dicho. ::Ron aparece detrás de ella con traje, gafas de sol oscuras y maletín:: Cuando fundé la PEDDO me estudié mucho los temas legales.  
  
Nóel: Gracias amigos!! ::los abraza:: Os prometo que desde ahora seré más buena con vosotros ;____;  
  
Ron: Si tú en el fondo te portas bien con todos ^__^!  
  
Harry y Remus: Menos con nosotros... ¬¬   
  
Duende: Bueno, tienes una semana para sacarte la licencia y pagar la deuda, entendido?  
  
Nóel: Sí, señor Duende...  
  
Duende: Mientras tanto, puedes seguir con lo tuyo. Ah, y disfruta tú deseo!! ^__^ Adioooosss!!! ::desaparece::  
  
Hermione coge a Ron del brazo.  
  
Hermione: ¡Vamos compañero! Tenemos que investigar cómo suspender esa denuncia!  
  
Ron: ¿Dónde vamos a investigar eso?  
  
Hermione: ¿Pues dónde va a ser? En la biblioteca, claro!  
  
Ron: ¿También hay biblioteca? Caray, en este sitio hay de todo!  
  
Nóel: Pues claro, yo lo creé ::sonrisa engreida::  
  
Harry: Psssseeee...  
  
Nóel: También hay calabozo si te interesa...¬¬ Oye, ::se gira hacia Hermione y Ron:: ¿Y porqué no os llevais también a este? ::señala a Harry::  
  
Harry: Estás loca si piensas que voy a ayudarte...  
  
Nóel: Haré como que no te he oído. En fin, ¡vamos a por esos review! ^0^  
  
Harry: Tengo la ligera impresión de que ahora que sabe que lo que está haciendo es ilegal, aún tiene más ganas de hacerlo... ¬¬UUU... AUCH!! x___x  
  
Martillo: ¡¡PIIIIP!! Señor Niñato, acaba usted de ser golpeado por un martillo marca ACME. Señorita Moon, le restan on-ce golpes. ¡¡¡PIIIP!!!  
  
::La gran mesa se empieza a llenar con los personajes::  
  
Nóel: Bien, comencemos ^^! ¿Empiezas, Remus? Coge uno al azar...  
  
Remus: ¿Ya no estás enfadada? :/  
  
Nóel: Oh, nunca he enfadada contigo... O sí? Vaya, no recuerdo... :P  
  
Harry: Pues vaya asco de memória...  
  
Nóel: Además, estoy segura de que si yo te hiciese algo, tu me lo perdonarías, cierto? 0:)  
  
Remus: Ehhh... sí... supongo  
  
Nóel: ¡Genial! Empieza pues  
  
::Remus mete la mano en el saco y saca una carta cualquiera::  
  
Remus: Nos escribe, NATTY POTTER.  
  
Lily: ¡¡JAMES, MALDITO HIJO DE (censurado)!! Dijiste que nunca me habías engañado T_____T...  
  
James: Y te juro que es cierto T___T  
  
Remus: Ehh... sigo V_VUU. El review dice: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *lol* XD está jajajaajajajajja esta jajajajajajaj (natty c qda sin aire) jajajajajaja (natty c comienza a calmar) está bravaso¡ XD siguelo¡ yo quiero q mi harry c le declare a ginny (aunq d todas maneras lo va a hacer x q c muere x ella) y ron a hermione (YA NO C HAGAN LOS LOCOS¡)"  
  
Hermanos Weasley: ¿Tú también acosas a nuestra hermanita? ::miran a Harry con expresión made in cualquier asesino (real) de Azkaban::  
  
Harry: Yo no sé de que habla esa tal Natty!! Lo juro!! @___@  
  
Nóel: ¡El niñato miente! ¡¡Dadle duro, Weasleys!! ¡Ay!  
  
Martillo: ¡¡PIIP!! Señor niñato, le restan 16 martillazos. ¡¡PIIIIIP!!  
  
Harry: Mantén la boca callada... eres una metecizaña (  
  
Sra. Weasley (acariciándole el pelo a Ginny): Ay, pobre hijita mia... Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se es tan guapa...  
  
Nóel (imitando a la Sra. Weasley): Sí, pobre Gin. Luego te vienen acosando niñatos estúpidos... te compadezco V___V  
  
Harry: ¡Que no acoso a nadie! T_____T  
  
Ginny: V//v  
  
Nóel (en tono confidencial): Sinceramente, Gin. Ya que puedes elegir, escoge a Draco. Es más guapo, y encima está forrado! X3  
  
Ginny: ^///^UUU  
  
Nóel: Bueno, lo de Ron y Herms... Ahora mismo no están aquí. Se lo comunicaré cuando vuelvan.  
****EN LA BIBLIOTECA...****  
  
Hermione: ¡Atchum!  
  
Ron: Oh, debe haber alguna ventana abierta ::Se quita la chaqueta:: Toma, Hermione ^//^ ::le pasa la chaqueta por los hombros::   
  
Hermione: Gracias ^^  
  
****DE VUELTA AL COMEDOR...****  
Remus: Sigo: "Y Q sirius,remus y james (esta ahi no? Ô_ó?) bailen para mi ^^ y q lean mis fics ^^, bueno bays, natty ;)." ¿Bailar? o_ô  
  
Sirius: JEJE, yo soy un genio bailando ::da una vuelta sobre si mismo::  
  
Nóel: Sí, pero todavía no. Les he echado un vistazo a los otros review, y creo que podremos ahorrarnos un par de bailes si los fusiono todos en uno solo. Ah, y James sí está aquí. ¡Come here, Jamsie!  
  
Lily: ¿¡Porque esa NATTY te conoce? T___T ¡¡INFIEL, MÁS QUE INFIEL!! ::Lily se va corriendo y James la persigue hacia fuera del comedor::  
  
Nóel: Bueno, creo que James, ahora no está disponible ^^U Ah, y ya les he pasado tus fics a todos ^___~!  
  
Cho: ¿Por qué ha escrito un fanfic, mil y una razones por las que odiarme? T___T  
  
Nóel: Bueno, yo creo que...  
  
Mc Gonagall: Agilice, señorita Moon, o le pasará lo de simpre y sólo contestará dos review...  
  
Nóel: Sí, sí... V___V Siguiente, review, please Remsie.  
  
Remus: Review de SHERY: "20 Galeons!! seras milonaria, asi que me podria fiar? prometo pagarte despues!!quiero que Draco Y Hermione se Den un gran beso,  
Y QUE gINNY HAGA EL RIDICULO ENFRENTE DE TODOS!!"  
  
Draco: O_____________O ¿¡QUÉ HABLA ESTA?! Estáis locos los fans si pensáis que besaré a una sangre sucia como la sabelotodo de... ¡¡ahhhhggggg!!  
  
Marillo: ¡¡PIIIP!! Sres. Granger, acaban de golpear o-cho veces cada uno al joven Malfoy. Les restan do-ce golpes. ¡¡PIIIP!!  
  
Draco: @__________@ Papaaaa.... @______________@  
  
Nóel: Es cierto, ¿y papá? Digoooo... el señor Malfoy. Y ahora que me fijo... ¿Y ToM Riddle? ¿Y Voldemort? ¿Y Wormtail?  
  
::Un gemido suena de debajo de la mesa. Nóel mira a Sirius que sonríe con inocencia y se agacha. Peter está semi-inconsciente debajo de su pie.::  
  
Nóel(con tono de reproche): Siri... ¬¬  
****EN EL SÓTANO...****  
  
Tom Riddle: Sí, estoy seguro. No puede bañarse con la pluma.  
  
Voldemort: El plan es perfecto ::sonrisa maligna::  
  
Lucius Malfoy: No fallará )  
****EN EL COMEDOR...****  
Ginny: ¿Por qué tendría que hacer el ridículo? ;___________;  
  
Nóel: Lo siento, SHERY. Gin me cae demasiado bien como para hacerle hacer el ridículo. Además, ya tiene suficiente con tener que soportar que el niñato la acose...  
  
Remus: ¿Sigo?  
  
Nóel: Sí, claro mi Remusín *___*... ::se sienta sobre Sirius para estar al lado de Remus::  
  
Sirius: Me estás llenando de babas... ¬¬  
  
Remus: Ah y que recibas u beso de Sirius (Un pequeño regalo para ti *No es que sea barbera eh*) y que Hary diga qe me ama y me mande un beso!  
es todo!!  
  
Nóel: ¿Un beso? ¿De Sirius? ::Nóel se gira sobre si misma para ver la cara sonriente de Sirius:: No, gracias... ¡puaj!  
  
Sirius: ¿Qué tienen de malo mis besos? :/  
  
Nóel: No quiero saberlo ~_____~ ::Se levanta de sobre Sirius y se pone sobre Remus:: Aquí estoy mejor ^____^!!  
  
Sirius: ¡Pero si en el CHAKI 1 parecía que yo te gustaba!  
  
Nóel: Y en el CHAKI 2 y parte de este odiaba a Remsie. cambio de opinión, como todos ^___^!! Bueno, lo que te decía SHERY, lo de Harry... ¡claro que puedo conseguirte eso! Aunque eso sí, me tienes que explicar QUÉ le ves al niñato. Hasta entonces, te clasificaré como expediente X, o caso sin resolver. Bueno, Harry, es tu turno, declárate. ::saca la pluma y escribe::  
  
Harry (saca una flor de la nada): Oh, mi hermosa Shery. Sin tí, esta vida no vale la pena vivirla. ¡Te hecho mucho de menos, mi angel! Nos vemos fuera del castillo, amor! Te mando esta flor con todo mi amor por tí en ella ::besa flor y ésta desaparece::  
  
Nóel: Puaj... Pobre flor... ::deja de escribir::  
  
Neville: Ehh... ¿Señorita Moon?  
  
Nóel: ¿Sí, Neville? ::Se gira y lo mira con ternura:: ¡Qué cuco eres! Me recuerds a mi osito de peluche adorable! ::se baja de Remus para achuchar a Neville mientras le estira de los mofletes:: Perdona, jeje, ¿qué me decías?  
  
Neville: ^^U... es que he encontrado otro review de la señorita NATTY POTTER en el saco.  
  
::Nóel lo coge y lo lee::  
  
Nóel (abrazando a Neville como si fuera de goma): ¡Gracias, Nylle! Sí, ya que hoy hemos contestado uno suyo, ahora contestamos el otro, nos daremos más prisa así. ::deja al pobre Neville y vuelve al Remus-trono:: Lee, Remusin ^^ ::le da el review::  
  
Remus: Ejem... "Q bueno q por fin haya llegado este capi ^^ y q bueno q golpearon a la chocha. hablando d esto cho: no t molestes x haber hecho un fic en tu contra n_ñ¡ bueno aparte de lo que ya pedí antes voy a vaciar toda mi cámara para q además no traten tan mal a mi harry ;_; X Q EL ES MUY lindo¡ bueno bays y como ya mencioné mi cámara es la 932, bays, yo nunca debo¡ U_U bueno aveces ¬¬*¡"  
  
Cho: Eh...no, si no me molesto, pero... es un poco triste, no? ¿No os doy pena? ::con cara de perrito abandonado::  
  
Todos (la miran de arriba abajo y luego responden): ¡NO!  
  
Harry: Gracias Natty por ofrecer tanto para que esta loca niña caprichosa no me maltrate ;________;. De veras que estas cosas me llegan al corazón  
  
Nóel: Gracias por el dinero ^^! No te puedo asegurar que le trate bien, pero intentaré tratarle mejor...  
  
Harry: A ver si es verdad... ¬¬  
  
Nóel: Siempre y cuando...  
  
Harry: Ya empezamos con las condiciones... V__V  
  
Nóel: ...me dejes un review explicándome QUÉ le viste al niñato ::señala a Harry:: para que te guste tanto. Eso es un misterio para mi ::cara de detective:: Bien, aceleremos, siguiente review!  
  
Remus: Review de PADME  
  
Nóel: ¿Padme? *________* ¿La autora de Ella es así (junto a su amiga) y del Gran Hermano versión HP? ¡¡Eres de mis escritoras favoritas!! ¡Que ilusión que leas la mía ^0^!  
  
Remus: ¿De qué habla?  
  
Sirius: No sé... sigue leyendo.  
  
Remus: Dice: "^^ Hola! *-* quiero felicitarte! tienes a 5 de los esclavos mas guapos , lindos , preciosos , maravillosos que hay en el mundo de los esclavos *¬¬U si eso existe* *-* hablo de Remus , Sirius , James , Harry y Draco."  
  
Remus, Sirius, James, Harry y Draco: ¿Esclavos? ¬¬*  
  
Nóel: ¿Verdad que sí? ::abraza cariñosamente a Remus. Se levanta felizmente y abraza a Sirius, a James (que acaba de volver con Lily que de nuevo le mira mal) y a Draco. Se detiene frente a Harry:: A tí ni sueñes con que te abrace, niñato! XP ::vuelve al Remus-trono::  
  
Harry: Mejor! Así me evitas las pesadillas XP!  
  
Remus: Chicos, no os peleéis ^^U... Sigo con el review: "*Padme toma su cartera y saca algunas monedas* *-* te pago *Padme muestra su dinero* -_-U esto lo estaba ahorrando para crear unos clones de los merodeadores *¬¬U menos de Peter , no pagaria por tener a alguien como el* *-* quiciera que James declarara su amor por mi!"  
  
Lily: ¿¡Por qué yo de entre todas tenía que tener un marido rompe corazones e infiel?! T________T  
  
Nóel (abrazándola): Tranquila, Lils, tranquila... ::Le pasa una nota disimulada a James::  
  
"Declárate a Padme mientras Lils está distraida. Sino, lo harás con ayuda de cierta pluma y delante de tú mujer.  
Besos, Nóel. ^^!"  
  
James: V____VU... ejem. Hola Padme! Je je, me hace mucha ilusión tener una fan ^^. Como estoy casado (y además muerto) no puedo salir contigo, pero con mucho gusto quedamos un día para tomar algo y charlar un poco, ¿te parece bien?  
  
Nóel: Bien, así... ::Deja de abrazar a Lily quien ya no llora pero mira con rencor a James:: ¿Sigues, Remie?  
  
Remus: "que Sirius me *-* bailara algo y que *-* Remus me mandara un beso! *-* si? si? si? *-* byes! cuida mucho a tus esclavos o_o pueden crear un complot ¬¬ si 12 personas crean complot imaginate todos ellos que pueden hacer? ^^ byes!"  
  
Sirius: Si es que ya tengo la fama ganada como bailarín experto ^___^  
  
Nóel: Bien, lo del baile, te digo lo mismo que ha NATTY, en el siguiente chaki ^___^!! Y lo de que Remus te mande un beso... ::lo abraza con celo:: No sé, no sé... Bueno, pero sólo porque me encanta cómo escribes ^^!  
  
Remus: ¡Muak! un beso para tí, guapa!  
  
Nóel: A mí nunca me has dicho guapa T____T ::se levanta de encima de Remus y se sienta sobre Snape, en la otra punta de la mesa::  
  
Snape: Oye, niña, ¿que no sabes que existen las sillas? ¬¬  
  
Nóel: Déjame! estoy depre... V___V  
  
REmus: Lo siento, ehhh... guapa? ^^U  
  
Nóel: No lo dices con el corazón ;___;  
  
Oliver: Nóel...  
  
Nóel: ¿¡QUÉ?!  
  
Oliver: Yo...esto...solo quería decir que se está haciendo tarde y... quisieramosentrenaraquidditch!  
  
Nóel: Vale... haced lo que queráis... iros! Dejadme sola... Ninguno me queréis ;____;  
  
Oliver: No espor nada, es que tenemos que entrenar a Dalia, la nueva cazadora y...  
  
Nóel: ¡Que me da igual he dicho! Vete con tu novia! A entrenarla o al cine si queréis!! Iros todos!! :`(  
  
Oliver (a los gemelos): ¿Cine?  
  
Gemelos (a coro): Cosas de muggles...  
  
::Todos los equipos de quidditch se van hacia el campo de entrenamiento (sip, también hay uno de esos XDD)::  
  
Nóel (a Harry): ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Vete tu también... al fin y al cabo eres el que menos me quiere de todos... T__T  
  
Harry: ¬¬.... Como si tú me quisieras mucho.... ¬____¬  
  
Remus (a Sirius): Pero si ólo le dije guapa a Padme y menudo drama ha montado V___V...  
  
Hermione (entrando arrastrando a Ron): ¡Ya lo tenemos, Nóel!  
  
Nóel (levantándose de encima de Snape): ¡¿EL QUÉ?! O_O  
  
Hermione: La solución a la denuncia... ¿es que ya no te acordabas? ¬¬  
  
Nóel (corriendo y abrazándolos): ¡¡Gracias!! Vosotros sí que me queréis :´)  
  
Ron (a Harry): ¿Y a esta qué le pasa?  
  
Harry: Déjala... se le va la olla...  
  
Nóel (separándose de Hermione y Ron): ¿Y cual es la solución?  
  
Hermione: La solución es... ¡QUE TE SAQUES LA LICENCIA!  
  
Nóel: Eso ya lo sabía...  
  
Ron: Ya, bueno, pero ahora sabes que tienes que llamar al 555-431896WISHONLINE1  
72004461079, darte de alta y a partir de entonces, tienes no se cuantos días para cumplir sus deseos a un mínimo de 30 personas. Solo entonces obtendrás el carnet de Duende de los deseos.  
  
Nóel: Pero yo no soy un duende -_-U  
  
Hermione: Bah, eso es lo de menos... Llama cuanto antes. Por ejemplo, ¡ya!  
  
::Hermione coge a Nóel de un brazo y a Ron de otro y se los lleva. Ron coge a Harry por el cuello de la túnica y se lo lleva también::  
  
Noél(siendo arrastrada por Hermione):¡¡Seguid mandando revieeewwwww....!!  
  
Sirius (a Remus): ¿Te hace una partida de snaps explosivos?  
  
Remus: Sí, porqué no... Pero primero... ::Remus saca el envoltorio de un chocolate de su túnica:: ¡¡Está vacío!! T______________T  
  
Sirius: Espera, hay una nota dentro, dice: "Dijiste que no te enfadarías ^^. Te quiere, Nóel^^."  
  
Remus: ...¬¬  
  
::Encima de la mesa suben los gemelos Weasley con sus trajes de Quidditch::  
  
Fred: ¡Atención! ¡Nuevo...  
  
George: concurso!  
  
Fred: ¡Responde a la pregunta y...  
  
George: si aciertas podrás ganar un deseo gratis!  
  
Fred: ¿A qué casa pertenece Nóel Moon?  
  
George: Oferta sólo válida...  
  
Fred: ...a los tres primeros acertantes. ¡Ánimo...  
  
George: ...y Suerte! Coste del review: cinco knuts!  
  
Bill: Suerte necesitaréis vosotros como Nóel os pille haciendo negocio con su persona...  
  
Oliver: ¡Fred, George! Vamos, el entramiento ya ha empezado!  
***CONTINUARÁ*** 


End file.
